Hidden Weapon
by xKyuketsuki
Summary: My mix of Fablespinner's Princes of the Universe and malachite princess' As You Wish....my two favorite stories mashed into one ^_^
1. Prelouge

This is the biggest mess ever!

I took Fablespinner's "Princes of the Universe" and malachite princess' "As You Wish" and mashed them together!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidden Weapon

The mystic beasts had always protected the Xermirians. For two hundred years they had practiced their pacifist ways under their loyal queen, Relena.

They were peaceful creatures, unlike their human brothers over the seas. Their brothers would kill and destroy one another like it was nothing. Thankfully they did not know of the Xermirians existence.

The people of Xerxes had left their brothers' world three thousand years ago. They had tried to reason with the un-winged ones but they would not listen. In turn the Xermirians left their unreasonable brothers behind and created their country of Xerxes on another island far from the land of humans. They had faded from their brothers' reality and into their myths and legions.

For three thousand years the Xermirians lived in peace. Protected by the winged lizards, their friends and tutors. Nothing could ever go wrong.

For three thousand years Xerxes was the center of all life, until their human brothers rediscovered them.

Now Xermirians were prized possessions of the humans. They had killed off all of the mystic beasts of the land, fearing what they did not understand. All magic in the land was gone. All that remained were the Xermirians. Their human brothers easily sold and traded them like slaves since no true Xermirian would fight back for they were all pacifists.

Today was born the only one who would have the courage to defy the wingless ones and bring peace back to Xerxes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know…no gundam boys yet…next chapter ^_^

ALL TROWA!


	2. Finders Keepers

TROWA TROWA TROWA!!!!!!!

ALL MY BABY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidden Weapon

Trowa looked out at the valley. Nothing but barren wasteland. He remembered his mother had once told him that grass covered the earth and trees were plentiful in number. She hand said that great beasts roamed the land that could fly with their kind. There were horses with great horns on their foreheads. It had been five years since he saw her last. The humans had taken him from her and sold him to the girl he lived with now. He was her little pet Xermirian.

Trowa flexed his wings. He wished he could fly like he was meant to. They had been clipped when he was very young so he would not escape. "Mou kizutsuite moii hitomi wo sorasazu ni astsuku hagaeshiku ikiiteitai," he sang sadly in his native language. "Akiramenai tsuyosa wo kureru atana dakara dakishimetai." He would never forget his mother.

He pulled angrily at his chains. He hated it here.

Something caught Trowa's eye. It was oval shapped. Perhaps it was an egg of some sort.

He reached for it. Not close enough. He got up and pulled to the chain's limit, then with his hands reached out and edged it closer to him until he could pick it up.

It was an egg but Trowa had never seen such a kind before.

'Trowa!" Dorothy, his owner, called and he quickly hid the egg in his pocket. "Now, if I let you free, you won't run away this time, right?"

Trowa shook his head. His back and wings were still sore from the last time he had tried to run away and the scar on his face burned deep into his skin still.

"Good because you remember what Daddy did last time you did that," she scolded him as she pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the cuffs around his neck, wrists and ankles.

He rubbed his neck. It was sore from the pressure of the metal.

"Come on, Trowa," Dorothy said cheerfully. "We're going to Hilde's house today."

Trowa hated that little blue haired girl. On the bright side, the Schbeikers owned a Xermirian like himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, let them play," Dorothy said. "They aren't doing any harm."

Hilde shrugged. "Oh, all right." She turned to her Xermirian. "You can go play, Duo."

Trowa sat in a corner and looked up as Duo appeared.

Duo was an older Xermirian. He remembered when times were the way Trowa's mother had described them. He was almost a hundred years old but somehow he didn't look a day over sixteen.

"I've found something," Trowa said.

"Well, let's see it," Duo said sitting beside him.

Trowa carefully pulled the egg from his pocket. "I found this by where they tie me up outside. I've never seen such an egg."

Duo gasped. "Put that away, quickly," he said as he tried to block the humans' view of the egg with his wing. "Do you jave any idea what you have?"

Trowa shook his head as he placed it back in his pocket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting more interestring?


	3. Mystic Beast

Chapter 3!  Getting better!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidden Weapon

            Trowa held the egg in his hand.  Duo said to put it out in the moonlight and see what happened.  He just had to make sure there were no humans around.

            He sighed and set it in front of him where the moonlight hit the chains that bound him.  'What is supposed to happen?' he pondered as he watched it.

            Nothing happened.

            Trowa sighed again disappointed.  He watched the colors swirl on the shell.  It was beautiful and mesmerizing.

            Clouds covered the sky but light still shone on the egg.  Rain started to fall and Trowa put up his wings, making them act like an umbrella.  The rain rolled off the feathers and he stayed somewhat dry.

            Something within the egg stirred.  It moved and a crack formed down its side.

            Trowa put all his concentration on the egg.

            The rain beat down as the creature struggled for freedom.  A claw appeared as shining chips of shell fell onto the ground.  Up after it came a head.  It's beady little eyes locked with Trowa's.

            He sat still, watching the tiny thing.

            The creature began biting at the shell, trying to free itself.  For a second it paused, tired but soon started up again and pulled itself from the remnants of the egg.  There stood a small lizard of about a foot long.

            Trowa stared at the tiny thing.  What was it?

            I am Shinigami, a voice said in his head.

            'Death?' he pondered.  'Who is death?'

            The tiny lizard hissed in his direction.  I am Death, the voice came again.

            "You?" Trowa asked the creature aloud, pointing at it.

            Yessssss…

            "You can't be talking to me!" Trowa concluded.  "You're an animal!"

            I am more than that, boy.

            Trowa took a deep breath.    "Then what are you exactally?"

            The protector of your kind.  A legend among the humans.  I am the mystic beast your mother spoke of.  I am the last dragon.

            "Dragon?" Trowa asked.  "Named Shinigami?"

            Yesssssss…

            "But you're so small," he laughed.  "No wonder we were all taken over by the humans so easily."

            The little dragon snapped at Trowa and bit his finger.  Do not insult my kind, the dragon said in the brunet's head as he hissed at him.

            Trowa pulled his bloodied finger away.;  "But my mother said you were much bigger.'

            In time, Trowa.  I am but a child still.

            "What ggod are you going to do me anyway?  When Dorothy finds you she'll tell her father and then I'll be in for it.  My wings still haven't healed from when I tried to run away."

            She does not need know of me.

            "And how is-" Trowa stopped in mid-sentence for the tiny dragon had disappeared.

            The rain abruptly stopped and Trowa rested his wings.  He didn't need a dragon anyway.  He lay on the ground and curled himself into a ball.

            The wind picked up and whispered in his ear, I will return for you in six years and died as quickly as it had come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting there I think…next chapters interesting…^_^


End file.
